The Story of Evil
by Born of the Wave
Summary: Once upon a time… there were many kingdoms all named certain colors. A few were the kind Kingdom of Blue, the brave Kingdom of Pink, the fiery Kingdom of Red, and the evil Kingdom of Yellow. This is their story, told from different views.


Once upon a time… there were many kingdoms all named certain colors. A few were the kind Kingdom of Blue, the brave Kingdom of Pink, the fiery Kingdom of Red, and the evil Kingdom of Yellow. I was the ruler of the Kingdom of Yellow. I am Naminé.

I was only a small princess, at the age of fourteen! Quite sad, what happened, actually… quite sad, indeed…

I had a horse, so kindly named Olette. My horse was beautiful, tall, and full of grace… she was simply divine. She was my favorite thing in the castle, apart from my most faithful servant, Roxas. He was so very kind and loyal, never leaving my side for anyone else once. That never changed the way I was taught to live, though.

I believed that if you needed money, you simply took it, from those who dangle from a string like a puppet, of course. It's so much simpler that way. Every time a citizen would come to me for money, I would smile sweetly and simply say, "Bow down to me," and they always did. Always.

When it was all said and done, the person was always dragged out of the room by the guards, seeing as they always refused to leave. I always wondered why, because I was just doing what my advisor, Xemnas, told me to do.

But, of course, being princess, I had to go to other lands, despite how much they hated me for some unknownreason. I would always hear women whispering and questioning about how I, a girl who appeared so pure and sweet, could be so evil. I wasn't evil, was I? I didn't think I was…

One day, though, when I was in the Kingdom of Blue, I saw a handsome boy, the prince. His name was Sora. He was kind and caring, with spiky brown hair and blue, blue eyes. I wouldn't realize until later, that he distinctly reminded me of Roxas. My Roxas.

I fell in love with Sora, though. His kindness just drew me towards him, but I was devastated to learn that he quite disliked me andmy country. Especially me. I still tried to keep my hopes high, until I learned that he was helplessly in love with the princess of the Kingdom of Pink, Kairi. I tried to keep my anger and grief inside, regardless, and simply returned to my kingdom not even shedding a single tear. Yet.

Now, since I went to the Kingdom of Blue, Roxas went to the Kingdom of Pink for me, though he had yet to return, so I decided to also travel to the kingdom to search for him. He was the only human I cared for, after all. It was the only human Xemnas would permit me to care for.

When I arrived, I didn't have to search for long to find him, his yellow outfit sticking out in the array of pinks and whites.

I wasn't disturbed by the fact that he was simply standing there; I was disturbed by the fact that he was staring at someone vividly, a loving expression in his eyes. Not just anyone, though, it was a girl. A pretty girl. The princess of the kingdom he was in. _Kairi_. This caused the anger inside me to boil over, and I ran from the scene before my servant could even catch a simple glimpse of me.

Back in my throne room, clutching one of the many roses that were held in the vase next to me, I sat on my throne, my light blonde bangs falling in front of my eyes, shielding the raw emotions that circled through them. My hand tightened around the rose as I heard the large doors open, and someone walk in.

"My princess," came Roxas' all too familiar voice, as he got to one knee in front of me, "I have returned from the Kingdom of Pink."

I shook slightly, my nails piercing the stem of the rose, the pink rose. Some of the pretty light pink petals that matched the princess's dress fell to the ground, "Good. Make sure the kingdom suffers. And don't forget to kill their precious princess," I spat, not even sounding like myself. I had been letting my jealousy and anger cloud my judgment.

I could tell Roxas was reluctant, though. He still did it, of course, because he was so loyal to me.

So, he killed her.

There were only a few roses left in my little vase, a yellow one, a red one, and a blue one. The one other kingdom was taken care of long ago, before my rule even began.

But, due to my command, everyone in all the kingdoms went into an uproar, and they started to attack my kingdom, led by the fierce Knight and Prince of Red, Axel, who was angered because one of the previous ruler's soldiers killed his lover, whose I long since forgot her name, though… I think it started with an 'x'. Even worse, the dear Prince of Blue, Sora, joined them in their mutiny.

So, there I stood in my room, waiting for the small army to come and take me. I heard my doors open and I simply stood there, ready for them to take me away. Instead of hands grabbing me, though, I heard shuffling around my room, and then silence before hands reached my back and started to unzip my zipper. I stiffened, and then recognized Roxas' hands against my bare back, and then his figure was molded to mine, his mouth right next to my ear. I thought he had abandoned me… just like the others did…

"Take my clothes," he whispered as he slid the sleeves down, exposing my bare shoulders, "And run… run far, far away. I'll take your place. I'll die for you, my beautiful princess…"

I gasped as her started to pull the bodice down my torso, "How will that work?" I whispered, before turning to him. It was then that I realized why he had been shuffling around. He had been looking for one of my wigs that I kept for special purposes. "… No… I… I can't…"

Roxas gave me a small smile and started unbuttoning his yellow vest. "Take off your dress, Naminé," he commanded softly.

My eyes started to water for the first time since I was little, and so I did what he said. He threw his dress shirt over my shoulders and his pants at me, and I slipped into them. He then gave me a cloak, and gave a final whisper, "I love you forever, my dearest princess. You are the most beautiful girl in the world, to me." With that, he walked out of the room, no doubt walking right to his death.

I let out a short sob before running out of my room, but down a different hall from my most faithful servant. _"I love you forever, my dearest princess."_ How could he say such things? Why would he? He loved Kairi… or… perhaps… he never did…

I was a monster, and I knew it at that moment. I then realized that Xemnas had been planning this moment ever since he joined my royal court, since he came from that other kingdom that I had destroyed. He wanted me to die… he wanted my kingdom to fall. How heartless, but, then again, I was heartless, too, wasn't I? Xemnas had successfully made me blossom into an evil flower.

I ran out a back door and frantically making my way towards the guillotine, my cloak flying everywhere. I pushed my way through the crowd, before I came to a stop, staring at the scene in front of me. There was Sora… leading my Roxas to his painful death. Tears started cascading down my cheeks slowly as they pushed him down, the fake blonde hair falling around his handsome face. He looked up, and our eyes met. I expected him to say something… to proclaim his hatred for me… to expose me and accuse me of setting him up for this… for forcing him to do this. To say something to make me pay for everything I had done.

Instead, right before they killed him, he simply said, "It's time for tea." Then it happened.

I had never cried so hard in my life, and the force of my sobs sent me to my knees as people of all colors walked away from the scene, cheering, "The evil princess is dead, long live the prince of blue and the prince and knight of red!" But I continued crying, my extreme sobs making me shake like crazy, the sound of my pain and sadness resonating through the air. It was all too much.

They killed the wrong person… they killed my wonderful, faithful Roxas… and his last words hadn't been ones to send _me_ to the death I deserved, like they should've been… they were the words he said when we were little to cheer me up when I was sad.

"It's time for tea…" I whispered pitifully, as I tore the petals from the yellow rose that I had grabbed quickly on my way out off, letting them float to the ground slowly as the noises all around me started to fade away, including the galloping horse belonging to the Ruler of Red.

My kingdom had fallen… along with the boy whom I had truly loved.

* * *

_A/N: First actual angst-type thing I've done. I was inspired by a Vocaloid song, haha._

_This story will have four more chapters, all from different points of view, though, so stay with me, okay?_

_Now... back to my homework, haha..._

_Review!_


End file.
